Unknown Heritage
by SomeDeletedAccount
Summary: Two years after the reuniting of the two worlds, Lloyd, Raine, and Genis get together. They read the diary left by Genis and Raine's mother to learn something odd: A third child. They set out on adventure when something odd comes: Lloyd uses magic
1. I: Magic

**Unknown Heritage**

**Part I: Magic**

"I was sitting here, with my two children in my arms. At the same time I was expecting another baby- if it was a boy it's name could be Genis, perhaps." Raine read softly. She stopped and reread, "My two children?"  
"What the-? How can that be? We're the only two children she has!" Genis said suprised  
What they were reading was the diary of Raine and Genis' mother, Virginia.  
"Lemme see that!" Lloyd yanked the book away from Raine's arms. he began flipping pages insainely. He got to a part that he read out loud, "I then learnt that I was . . ." he closed the book, "It stops there."  
"You're kidding me." Raine took the book back and flipped to where Lloyd was investigating, "He's right."  
"Well, come on!" Genis jumped up into the air, "I wanna learn about the missing pages!"  
"So do I!" Lloyd made a sing he was ready, "Genis, Professor, let's head out!" He pointed to the exit to Iselia. Raine shook her head as if Genis and Lloyd were trying a stunt

"Wait- but what about the others?" Genis made a suggestion, "Why not get the people we traveled with before. Two years ago? It may be tough going across this entire continent."  
"Zelos is 'living life' in Meltokio, Regal's returned to his company, Collete and Presea are visiting Sheena in Mizuho, Kratos is back in Derris-Kharlan, It's just us." Lloyd grabbed Genis and Raine's hands and ran, dragging them along the ground, "Now, let's get on our way!"

You could say they traveled for over a month. Reality is that they've only been walking for little over an hour until Lloyd began complaining about the "millions of miles" they've been walking. Finally, they heard a growl that caused everyone to gather their weapons. It was then that a huge boar came dashing through. Lloyd was ready to strike until Genis butt-in saying, "Don't worry about it." Genis began to cast a spell when he shouted, "Thunder Blade!". The boar was annihlated in a flash of lightning. Genis turned to Lloyd and Raine and spoke, "How's about we set up camp for tonight?"

Night time. As the three sat by the fire Lloyd stood up and drew a sword  
"What's wrong?" Raine asked  
"Nothing." Lloyd turned to Genis, "Genis, how do you do that magic?"  
Genis smirked, "Heh, it's all practice!"  
"Man . . ." Lloyd began to wave his sword around, "It'd be so cool to use magic!" He pretended to stick his sword in the ground, pull it out, and hold it in his hands. He saw a shine but he guessed it was the reflection of the fire. Lloyd got the idea and shouted, "Fireball!"  
And then, so everyone's (Especially Lloyd's) suprise:

**Three bolts of fire shout out from the tip of his sword**


	2. II: Kratos's Explanation of Magic

**Unknown Heritage  
Chapter II: Kratos's Explanation of magic**

"Woah!" Genis yelled, "Lloyd, how the heck did you use a Fireball? You're a human!"  
"That's my question!" Lloyd was in shock, "Aah man, this is so cool!" He suddenly became cheery, "Genis, can you teach me some more spells?"  
"Well, yeah. But we need to figure out how you did that in the first place!" Genis answered  
"Think Genis:" Raine suddenly answered: "Lloyd's father is a Magic Swordsman. Perhaps that is how Lloyd got his ability?"  
"Don't you think that Kratos could've possibly taught me these things at least after our journey to unite the two worlds have ended?" Lloyd interrupted  
"Somethings are left best unknown." Raine looked at the ground. She then stood up and began to walk away, "If you don't mind, I'm going to talk a small walk."

"So, you're beginning to learn the truth?" A low voice suddenly spoke. Raine shot around  
"Kratos!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing back here?"  
"I've been listening. I see that Lloyd may find out his true past." Kratos was his usual self  
"What past? He was born as your son and then adopted into Dirk's house." Raine tried to stay calm  
"Listen- Lloyd isn't really human." Kratos whispered, "Please, allow me to return to camp with you. I wish to speak to Lloyd in person."  
"Understood." Raine turned around and began to walk. Kratos followed suit

About ten minutes after Raine left Lloyd looked at Genis  
"So, how do you cast different spells?" Lloyd asked  
"Okay, when you cast a spell, you basically have to think of what you want to cast and then do a little movement with it." Genis tried to explain as best as he could  
"Then how can you cast so many spells? They all seem the same when you do that 'movement'." Lloyd was confused already  
"Not really. Watch." Genis took his Kendama and began to wave it. Lloyd watched the ball, "See, the ball hits the little base a certain number of times. How many times the ball hits then that what spell can be cast."  
"But this is a sword." Lloyd remided, "What do I do with that?"

"You have to use your fingers on different parts of the blade." Lloyd shot around to see a man in white clothing (Kratos in his white outfit from the game), "Observe." Kratos pulled out his sword and held it infront of him. He watched Kratos's fingers moving around and then stopping on the edge of the blade, "WindBlade!" He looked back, "Depening on how your fingers move, and even how many are on the sword, that tells what spell to cast."  
"Okay, I have no idea what you just said but I'll take that into consideration." Lloyd said blankly


End file.
